Good Girls and Boys Go Bad
by bookworm1805
Summary: We all know that Sirius makes the good girls go bad. But who knew about the boys...? Will be slash. RLSB!
1. Good Girls

Disclaimer: I neither own Cobra Starship nor Harry Potter, unfortunately. Because if I owned Harry Potter, trust me, the books wouldn't be about silly Harry and silly Voldemort. They'd be ALLLL about Remus/Sirius goodness. :)

Warning: Will be slash in probably the next chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad

---------------------------------------------------------------------O.o--------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black sauntered into the Common Room. There was something suave and leisurely in the way his body moved. He walked like a man a hidden agenda, like a man out for the kill. He was elegant and sexy. Every eye in the room was drawn to him, even those of elder bachelors who would never admit how drawn they were to the 5th year Gryffindor. Even the good little school girls in the corner secretly lusted after him. Even the shy little bookish werewolf was staring wistfully at the way his best friend swung his hips, but that is a different story (actually, it is this story, but it's next chapter).

And Sirius knew it. He knew about all of their secret desires.

His lips curled into a sly little smirk. He glanced back at a cluster of girls in the corner. There were 6 of them; he decided on the shyest of the bunch. Her name was irrelevant. She was cute, with big green eyes and short blonde hair. The number one good-girl in the school. Spotless detention record. Never even had a boyfriend.

Perfect.

He tossed a wink back in her direction and heard a collective sigh emit from the girls. Blondie herself blushed and looked away, biting her lips. He faced forward again and threw himself into a chair by the fireplace. He lounged in the chair easily, aware of the girl watching him.

The girl, Annabeth as she was known by those who cared to know her name, was indeed staring at Sirius longingly. He was so magnetic. It was human nature to be attracted him. He was a ladies' man, sure. He simply loved women and couldn't stay with just _one_. The concept alone was ridiculous.

And that was exactly why she couldn't be with him. She knew what he was trying to do. He picked a new victim every night. They were all so easy to get. Who could resist Sirius Black?

No one.

But she knew better than to give in. He was bad. He would break her heart. He didn't care about her, really. He just wanted a night of action and conquest. He would get it from someone, she knew. He _had_ to have it.

So why not bet be one to give it to him?

Sure, it wasn't her style, but would one night be so wrong? And he was just so irresistible. Mr. Trouble-Maker. What girl didn't want a bad boy?

Sirius, though unaware of Good-Girl's internal monologue, knew she would cave. They all did. So just to bring it home, he flipped his hair and faced her friends. He looked at her coyly. He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

The girl visibly seemed to melt. She swallowed and meekly walked up to him. "Um, hello," she said uncertainly. She didn't have a good reign on her sanity, right now. Sirius could tell.

"I'm sorry for staring. I just couldn't help myself. You're so shy. It's endearing," Sirius said, not sounding apologetic at all.

She stuttered and turned a bright shade of pink. "O-oh, well, I—"

"Ssh. You don't need to talk, love," Sirus muttered, putting a finger over her lips and looking from her eyes to her lips. "Let me handle that."

He started to advance on her, standing and clasping her hands. He drew her close. "You're such a delectable shade of pink right now, you know."

"W-wh—really? Whua—" the girl had utterly lost control now and could only stare at Sirius in confusion and longing.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you are cute," he touched the end of her nose. "I could just eat you up."

The girl started to mutter indignantly but nothing was coherent. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," he soothed, licking his lips in anticipation. He looked at her predatorily.

Something in Good-Girl seemed to snap then. "Gentle?" she managed to say. "Well don't expect the same from me." Then she grabbed his head and forced his head down to hers, attaching their lips.

She began to kiss him fervently, and Sirius practically roared in triumph. He growled and pushed the girl against a wall, pressing their bodies close enough together that even a slip of paper wouldn't fit between them.

He was such a good kisser, Annabeth thought dimly. She kissed him without abandon. Best night of her life, by a long shot.

He officially drove her wild.

And true to her word, she wasn't gentle with him. She attacked him with her kisses. He swirled his hips and felt her rotate hers in response. _This is why I love the good girls_, he thought pleasantly. _They're always surprisingly nasty_.

He grabbed her hips as she hitched them around his waist. He then gracefully carried her up the stairs into the boy's dormitory. He kicked open the door, slammed it shut, and didn't bother with locking it. Everyone in the common room had seen the display. He wouldn't be disturbed for a very long time.

He let her down now and stood to face her. They looked at each other, both mess of raging hormones. He gave another predatory lick of his lips and she beckoned him with her wide green eyes. He then closed the gap and practically threw her down on the bed closest to them (which happened to be Remus').

He gave it all he had, and she gave nothing less in response. He grinned in satisfaction as he removed his shirt and felt her work on removing his jeans. A heap of clothes now lay on the ground by their feet.

Everyone in the Common Room could hear the wild groans of the girl and the creaks the bed springs made. They were all thinking the same thing about Sirius Black.

He made the good girls go bad.


	2. Good Boys

Warning: This chapter has slash. And a lot of seduction efforts on Sirius' part. ;)

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. Certainly not.

---------------------------O.o---------------------------

I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

-------------------------O.o------------------------------

Minutes, hours, eons passed before Annabeth returned from the dorms. Remus had lost track of time the second Sirius had sauntered into the room. Annabeth now stumbled down the stairs, eyes misty and clothing disheveled. She looked almost ridiculous.

The poor girl practically collapsed onto a chair as her friends tittered around her, grinning manically. Remus' jaw clenched. He tried not to watch as Sirius strutted down the stairs a few minutes later, looking satisfied and cocky.

The boy smelled of sweat, sex, and girl's perfume. He sat down next to Remus on the couch and propped his legs up on a table. Swinging his arm around Remus' shoulders, he grinned.

"Well, that was certainly an experience," he said enigmatically.

James wiggled his eyebrows. "That good, eh?"

"Better," Sirius answered with smirk. Remus tried to ignore the awful conversation. Peter bounced from his spot on the rug next to James, attempting to fulfill his voyeuristic dreams through Sirius.

Sirius turned to the werewolf. "I wonder if every nerd is good in bed," he said thoughtfully. He eyed Remus curiously. "Hm. I think I'll look into this."

A vein started to bulge in Remus' forehead. He stayed facing forward. He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed. Calm down, Remus. Calm down. He's just being an arse.

"Why didn't I sleep with smart people sooner," Sirius continued to wonder. He proceeded to study Remus closely. He hadn't really considered kissing a boy before. But now that the thought occurred to him, it was completely fascinating.

I bet boys are more aggressive, he thought. He smiled at this. He loved aggression.

Girls were nice. Good girls were better. Still, girls were easier to woo because of the absence of a sexual barrier.

But to have a good _boy_, one who was calm, collected, shy, and unemotional? To win _him_ over? To see _him_ become wild and passionate?

Why, that would be the ultimate conquest.

Sensing a challenge, Sirius zeroed in on his target. Remus John Lupin. Prefect, studious, genius, closet prankster, generally quiet, and most secretive person in existence. Currently pretending to read a charms book.

He casually shifted closer to Remus on the couch. "What are you reading, Moony?" he asked in a smooth voice. His voice was close to Remus' ear.

"Charms," Remus replied tersely. His eyes stayed on the same page he had trying to read ever since Sirius had gone upstairs.

"You study too much," Sirius answered, resting his chin on Remus' shoulder. "Pay attention to me," he tempted.

Warm breath tickled Remus' delicate wolf ear. He shivered. Sirius saw it. "I have an essay to write," Remus answered meekly.

Sirius tutted. "It's due next week, Rem." He grabbed the book away from Remus and tossed it across the room.

"Sirius—" Remus exclaimed.

"Shush," Sirius silenced him with a finger on his lips. Remus' eyes crossed as he looked at the finger. "You need to loosen up, Moony."

Remus stared at the finger. What if he just flicked his tongue out…_no, no_, Remus. _NO_. Don't give in to him. He's _bad_. Very, very bad. Very, very, _very_ bad.

But very, very, _very_ sexy.

_NO_. None of that.

Shaking himself from his trance, Remus turned his head abruptly. "No," he said firmly.

Sirius evaluated Remus for a moment. He needed a new approach. "Suit yourself," he said carelessly. He retracted his arm and folded it behind his head, reclining.

Meanwhile, James and Peter were playing chess. Watching Peter make his move, James nibbled on a piece of Honeyduke's chocolate. Cream filled. Sirius was struck by some inspiration and grinned.

"Hey, Prongs, pass me a piece of that, would you?" he indicated the chocolate in his hand.

James glared at Sirius resentfully, but slid the chocolate across the table anyway. Sirius broke off a piece and watched the raspberry cream ooze out. He caught it on his index finger, made sure Remus was watching, and licked it off slowly.

Remus felt paralyzed. Sirius had his eyes closed as his pink tongue licked all sides of his finger. Then sucked on it for good measure. He couldn't bear to imagine what Sirius would do with the actual chocolate.

But he didn't have to imagine, because it was happening before his eyes.

Sirius bit into the chocolate slowly, eyelids fluttering in delight. He let out a soft moan in his throat. Remus felt his body react to the sound. He pulled at his robes to hide it.

Sirius' tongue darted out again. Oh, that tongue. What he could _do_ with that tongue…

It was positively sinful.

If only Sirius' tongue would ravage Remus like he did the chocolate. Moaning, smiling, licking—NO!

Sirius Black = TROUBLE.

Sirius Black = Heartbreaker.

Sirius Black = Everything Remus resented and opposed in a relationship.

Sirius Black = Sexiest Man Alive.

_No!_ his mind interrupted. Math equations weren't supposed to betray him!

But his mind was soon distracted, because now the sexiest man alive was looking at _Remus_ as he ate his chocolate. Staring at him with those dark, passionate eyes. Practically undressing him.

Oh, Merlin. Remus' reaction became a problem. He was literally gripping the couch cushions to restrain himself from jumping Sirius right then and there.

Well at least Sirius was done with the chocolate now, Remus thought absently. Not that it really mattered. Sirius may have finished eating, but he wasn't finished with Remus. Oh no. Not by a long-shot.

"That was some good chocolate," Sirius said, smiling happily. "I'm sorry, did you want some, Remus?"

The bit that's on the corner of your mouth, yes, Remus' mind answered enthusiastically. He shook his head.

"Er—chocolate. On your mouth," Remus choked out. His eyes were still glued to Sirius. The black haired boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Woops," he said insincerely. He ran his tongue over his lips slowly. "Have I got it yet?" he murmured. Remus shook his head mutely. The tongue continued, even more slowly and provocatively. It flicked out to the corner of his mouth with the chocolate. "Have I now?"

Shuddering from the effort of his self-control, Remus shook his head. "Almost," he croaked.

Sirius' pink lips quirked into a grin. "Here?" he asked, voice suggestive and teasing and deep.

Remus stared at Sirius' tongue. He bit his lip. "Yes," he said, voice breaking.

Still grinning, Sirius slowly licked off the remains of the chocolate. He watched Remus the entire time.

"Mmm," he said when he had finished. "Thanks, Moony." He winked at him.

Remus' breath stuck in his throat. He started gasping for air. Sirius looked concerned but pleased and sidled over to him. "You alright, there? You feel hot." He pressed his hand to Remus' cheek. The cheek erupted into flames.

Sirius moved his other hand to Remus' forehead. "Yes, definitely hot," he diagnosed with a small smile. His eyes glittered with want and lust. His face was a few inches from Remus' burning one.

_Abort, abort!_ Remus screamed at himself. _Run! Get out of there! You're in trouble!_

But Remus did nothing of the sort. He didn't do anything, in fact.

He only sat there, staring at Sirius in mute shock and poorly hidden desire. He felt Sirius release his face with a look of disappointment and Remus relaxed a little. Proximity made him woozy. Now at least he wasn't seeing doubles.

Damn, he's good, was all Sirius could think. The harder he tried to woo Remus, the harder the boy resisted, and the harder Sirius _got_. He really wanted Remus now. Not just as an experiment. He knew Remus wanted him too. But Remus Lupin had a will of iron.

He needed to break it.

"It's warm in here," Sirius noted as he leaned back. He grinned at Remus. "I know why you're so flushed now. It's bloody hot." Remus blushed at these words. He was still completely transfixed by Sirius. He simply couldn't look away.

_Especially_ when the boy slowly and methodically removed his robes and tie. His shirt was unbuttoned half-way.

He tossed the clothes to the ground, somewhere near Remus' forgotten book. Sirius lounged there in the common room, in trousers, practically shirtless, not even caring it was the middle of winter.

"Sirius," Remus wheezed as he snapped his jaw closed. "It's winter."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is it? I'd forgotten." He shrugged carelessly. He leaned back on the couch and twisted to face Remus. The firelight danced on his exposed torso. "I'm just so hot," he pronounced each word carefully and individually.

Nodding to himself, Remus muttered, "Oh yes. So hot. Dreadfully hot." He could see Sirius' pronounced abdominal muscles, his smooth skin, that trail of dark hairs that went down, down, down, down…

Remus swallowed.

Sirius nodded in agreement, smiling mysteriously. Feigning a back ache, he said, "Oof, this couch is so lumpy. Let me just grab a pillow."

Unfortunately for Remus, the only pillow in the vicinity was next to him. But instead of letting Remus hand it to him, Sirius brought his legs up underneath him and began to crawl over Remus. He stared into the golden depths of Remus' eyes. Sirius' hand reached out across Remus' lap, brushing purposely against the werewolf's crotch.

"Oops," Sirius muttered huskily.

Suddenly, it all became too much for Remus.

He couldn't even remember why he was sitting down in the first place. Why wasn't he shagging Sirius until he was senseless? That was _much_ more logical.

Remus let loose a feral growl. Sirius didn't even have time to grin triumphantly before Remus tackled him, pinned him to the ground, and kissed him ferociously.

"Bloody—" Remus growled between kisses, "—provocative—" He tore at the buttons on Sirius' shirt and ended up completely ripping the shirt off. "—git."

"Trying—" Remus tugged at Sirius' hair, "—to drive me—" Sirius grabbed Remus' robe and pulled it off unceremoniously. "—insane!"

"Did it work?" Sirius breathed. Remus pulled away at looked at Sirius incredulously.

"What do you think?" Remus asked, somehow sounding dry and seductive simultaneously.

Sirius grinned and pulled Remus' head down to his again. He kissed him vigorously and rolled him over. "I think I did a damn good job," he answered roughly.

"Less talk," Remus insisted. "More privacy."

Feeling altogether pleased with his night thus far, Sirius murmured his agreement against Remus' neck. They clamored to their feet, desperate to keep physical contact.

"Prongs—" Sirius shouted as he continued to attack Remus' neck. "Two hours."

Remus pulled away and looked at Sirius predatorily. "Oh no, James. I'll need at least four."

Sirius' eyes widened. What were they still doing down here, then?!

"BYE BOYS!" he exclaimed, grabbing Remus' shirt and dragging him upstairs.

They flung the door closed and fell onto Remus' bed. Amidst their snogging and other preoccupations, Remus managed to say, "Sirius. My bed smells like sex."

"Oh," Sirius replied distractedly. "I used your bed again."

Remus looked affronted and pushed Sirius away. "What?" he demanded. "I told you not to anymore!"

"Moony," Sirius whined. He grabbed at Remus, but he drew away.

"I'm upset with you, you know," he said, only partially meaning the words.

"Then you should punish me," Sirius suggested with a smirk.

Remus considered this idea. "Just remember you thoroughly deserve it," he conceded. He kissed Sirius as the boy ran his hands over his scarred chest.

"You've no idea what you do to me," Remus told him roughly. "It's ridiculous."

"Do I drive you positively wild?" Sirius teased.

Remus growled in a way that assured Sirius he had guessed correctly. "Less talk," he muttered as he bit Sirius' bottom lip lightly.

They then proceed to have their wicked way with each other, groaning and falling off the bed once or twice.

Sirius had been correct in his prediction of Remus. A good boy was the ultimate prize. Remus was perfect. Sirius decided he didn't really need those girls anymore; Remus was better than any of them combined.

"No more girls, Sirius," Remus murmured, his thoughts strikingly similar to Sirius'.

"Nnng," Sirius moaned in response. "Anything you say."

Remus smiled and ran his tongue along Sirius' side, biting occasionally. "That's what I thought."

Down in the common room, everyone was buzzing. Some were laughing hysterically at the prospect of Remus Lupin shagging Sirius Black. Some were currently unconscious due to how 'hot' the display had been. Some, like James and Peter, had been waiting for the puppies' sexual tension to reach a breaking point for years. (Sadly, Annabeth was suffering from Post-Sirius-Syndrome and was still unaware of her surroundings.)

But everyone was surprised to some degree that Remus Lupin had been the one to initiate the kiss.

_Remus_ bloody_ Lupin._ Everyone shook their heads in mutual disbelief. Oh, that Sirius Black.

Forget the good girls.

He made the good _boys_ go bad.


End file.
